


All Things Finally Come to an End...and Then Suddenly They Begin Again

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dealing with injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Harry decide to retire after Merlin's injuries in Cambodia.  Not only do they need to learn to live together after all these years, but they need to learn to live with everything that comes with prosthetic legs and an eyepatch.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	All Things Finally Come to an End...and Then Suddenly They Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> For the beautiful intelligent talented caring Eggsyobsessed, who puts herself in danger's way each time she goes to work right now. She asked for this (mostly), so here you are, darling. I love you.

“Hamish.”

“Aye, Harry.”

“Thank Christ.”

“Harry, it’s over.”

“Darling, are you sure?”

“This should have happened years ago. I’m ready. I know you are.”

“I don’t know that I’ll ever be ready.”

“We will do this together, Harry. Take that final step.”

“I…I’m scared.”

“Aye, Harry, I am as well, but not half as scared as I am of losing ye.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Good afternoon, Galahad…Merlin.” Percival steps into Merlin’s room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“Those are lovely, Arthur,” Harry says with a smile.

“Any idiot can go to a florist and…”

“This idiot actually picked them by hand,” Percival informs him. “I know you like purple and orange, so I found what I could right here in the meadows of Kingsman.”

“I helped,” Eggsy says cheerfully, following Percival with an extra chair. He places it by Merlin’s hospital bed and waits for Percival to finish arranging the vase on the little bedstand before sitting down with him.

“Now THAT is a pleasant thought,” Merlin says with a grin. “The two of you traipsing hand in hand through the fields?”

“I don’t traipse,” Percival informs him.

“Not even sure what traipsing IS,” Eggsy adds. “And no handholding at Kingsman. Might have stolen a kiss or two, though,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Behavior unbecoming of a gentleman, Agent,” Harry says, but he cannot keep his eyes from twinkling.

“They are quite pretty, Arthur, thank ye,” Merlin says. “I was hoping for some beauty in this room and here it is.” He makes a face at Percival and waits, glancing up at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

“I do beg your pardon, I bring a stunning beauty to every room I enter,” Harry says haughtily.

“Well, obviously a gunshot to the head has done nothing to your ego, Harry,” Percival comments.

“C’mon, Percy, don’t say stuff like that,” Eggsy murmurs.

Harry sighs. His young friend is still learning how to deal with things like almost life-ending injuries. That’s what’s making his conversation even more difficult. “I don’t mind, Eggsy. I’m here to listen to his teasing, aren’t I? That’s what’s important.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy mutters. He very gently touches Merlin’s thigh. “How…how are you feeling?”

“Not too bad,” Merlin says. “Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow, I’m sure.”

“Good.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and looks away for a moment. “Daisy drew you a picture.” He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. “That’s me, and Mum, and a house…that’s a cat, in case you can’t tell by the ears. She really likes cats right now.”

“Thank ye, lad, that is sweet.” Merlin takes it and carefully stands it up against the vase of flowers. “I love it.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Eggsy, we need to speak with you about something.” He sits on the edge of Merlin’s bed and Merlin immediately takes his hand. 

Eggsy’s eyes widen into saucers. “Like that, maybe?”

“Well, partially,” Harry says. “Although we rather figured you wouldn’t think it was a big deal.”

“It’s not, of course. Just, huh?” 

“Harry and I have been a couple for almost twenty years,” Merlin says.

“You never…I didn’t know!”

“We tried to keep it low key,” Harry says. “It wasn’t anyone’s business but our own. A few close friends are aware.” He looks at Percival and smiles.

Eggsy looks at his lover. “You knew?”

“I did. And I didn’t tell you because it was not my place.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy allows this to sink in. “Jesus, Merlin…all that time I was going on about Harry being gone and you lost…you…I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, lad. If I would have allowed myself to cry on your shoulder I never would have held it together. I would have fallen apart and Kingsman needed me.”

“Still.” Eggsy looks miserable. “Just one more reason you never shoulda stepped on that mine for me. You had something to live for…your man came back from the dead!”

“I do believe you had quite a lot to live for, Eggsy…your sister. Your mother.”

“But…”

“Eggsy.” Merlin holds out his other hand and Eggsy comes closer. “I knew what I was doing when I stepped on that mine. Ye had your whole life ahead of you. I had a long, full life, a life I spent serving the citizens of the world. And I was already fortunate enough to have lived for decades knowing I’d found the love of my life. I wanted ye to live and have the same. I know it is difficult, but please try not to feel so guilty.”

“Can’t promise nothing but I’ll try,” Eggsy says.

“That’s all I can ask. It all worked out in the end, I’m here, aren’t I?” Merlin squeezes his hand.

“We have something else we’d like to talk to you about,” Harry says. “The doctors say Merlin can be discharged within the next fortnight…he’s ready to start learning how to live this new life.” Harry every so gently strokes the area where Merlin’s real leg ends and the prosthetic begins. 

“Merlin, that’s wonderful!” Eggsy all but shouts. “Knew you’d get out before they originally said you would.” He beams at Merlin. “Knew you’d go fucking stir crazy in here.” He glances at Percival. “Ain’t it wonderful?”

“It absolutely is,” he agrees.

Eggsy’s smile fades. “This is something else you already know, right?”

“Arthur needed to be informed at all times,” Harry reminds him gently.

“Yeah, but this ain’t an Arthur thing. This is a Percival thing. What don’t I know?”

“Merlin and I will be moving in together…more specifically, I will be moving in with him. His home is more modern and therefore the corridors are wider, and of course it is all one floor. He will be able to manipulate more easily there, although we will have to make some modifications. He can do some work from home, but he will spend most of his time consulting with his staff and making sure any loose ends are tied up.”

“Loose ends?” Eggsy asks.

“I will be working closely with Percival, of course, going over a few things.” Harry looks at Merlin, who nods. “Merlin and I plan on retiring by spring.”

“Retiring?” Eggsy gasps. “You taking the piss, Harry?”

“I’m afraid not, dear boy. The time has come.”

“You’re both still young! Fit as fuck!”

“I appreciate the compliment, lad, but age has nothing to do with it. We are no longer what we once were. We are broken men.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Eggsy jumps up from the bed. “You two are fine. Brains work, don’t they? You don’t need two eyes to be of use at Kingsman. And Christ Merlin, only time you had to actually go DO something was V-Day, and how often does THAT happen?”

“I get headaches,” Harry reminds him. “And although Arthur will always make a place for me at Kingsman, I would not be happy behind a desk, even if it’s at a desk by his side.”

“Ye are correct, lad, I dinnae go into the field,” Merlin says. “The chance of another V-Day is slight, although it could always happen. But I dinnae relish the thought of a Kingsman without Harry.”

“Oh, so that’s it? You can’t have your fucking boyfriend there so you’re quitting?” Eggsy snarls. He looks at Percival. “How are you allowing this? You’re Arthur…DO something!”

“I am Arthur, correct…and one of my responsibilities is doing what’s best for my agents. If they no longer feel they can serve Kingsman, then I am required to release them,” Percival says calmly.

“Is it doing what’s best for me when you send me off on a mission that requires me to fuck someone that ain’t you? Or to sneak into a building wired with explosives?”

“No, that’s not what’s best for you. That’s your JOB, Agent, and I would suggest you calm down,” Percival says. 

“I’m done with this conversation. Fuck all of you. Enjoy your fucking retirement while those of us who actually care continue to save the world.” Eggsy storms out of the room.

“Well, that went about exactly how I expected,” Merlin sighs. 

“Shall I go after him?” Percival asks.

“No, Percival, thank you. I do not wish to put any more pressure on your relationship,” Harry tells him. “I do apologize.”

“Unnecessary. He’s young.” Percival stands.

“No, it’s more than that,” Harry says just as the door flies open again. Eggsy wipes his nose with the back of his hand, tears streaming down his face.

“Sorry I said fuck you, Arthur,” he whispers.

“Apology accepted,” Percival says. “Good day, Merlin and Galahad.” He slips around Eggsy and closes the door.

“You…you can’t do this.”

“Do what, my boy?” Harry asks quietly.

“Leave me,” Eggsy says in the smallest voice Harry’s ever heard.

Harry’s up in an instant, crossing the room and enveloping Eggsy in his arms. “Oh my sweet boy. We aren’t going anywhere.”

“I’m definitely not, at least not at any sort of high speed,” Merlin points out.

Eggsy laughs into Harry’s chest. “Maybe not now, but you’ll build some sort of secret engine into your wheelchair and we’ll all be in trouble.” He pulls back to look up at Harry. “Harry…I can’t do this without you. You two always got my back…I can’t…”

“Eggsy Unwin, we will ALWAYS have your back,” Harry says sternly. “We will just have it in a different manner.”

“We will simply be a phone call away. Ye don’t need us at Kingsman for you to be a good agent,” Merlin adds. “That is ALL you. I might have trained you in the ways of Kingsman, but ye are the one who took my training and applied it saving the world.”

“We are so proud of you, my boy,” Harry says, cupping Eggsy’s chin in his hand. “I have not been blessed with children, but I must admit that I often view you as something like a son. I cannot imagine being any prouder of my own flesh and blood.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, wiping at his nose again. Harry shudders and hands over his handkerchief. “Guess I think of you two like dads, too. I just…I can’t imagine a Kingsman without you in it. Working with you two is one of the best parts of being an agent.”

“I am honored, lad,” Merlin says, his voice thick. “Kingsman existed long before Harry and I joined, and it will continue long after we’re gone.”

“We look forward to hearing all about your escapades when you come over for dinner every week. Because once we’re settled, there will be an open invitation.”

“Aces.” Eggsy hugs him again and then peeks around his shoulder. “Sorry I said what I did about not wanting to stay because of your boyfriend.”

“All is forgiven, lad…although ye may want to grovel to Arthur a bit more.”

“No big deal…I’ve gotten real good at groveling when it comes to being an arse to my boyfriend.”

“I see ye take after Harry in more ways than one, then,” Merlin says cheerfully.

“For God’s sake, Harry, will ye stop fussing! I can walk to the front door,” Merlin grouses as he slowly makes his way from the cab to the door of his flat. 

“Thank you, Phillip,” Harry says to the driver as he gets their bags out of the boot.

“You’re quite welcome, Galahad.”

“I believe you offered to be on call as our driver?” Harry asks as they walk to the door.

“Yes. My brother spent his entire life in a wheelchair, so I’m used to getting one in and out of the car if need be. It would be my honor to serve you and Merlin in this way, sir.”

Harry sighs and shakes the man’s hand. He is going to miss everyone at Kingsman, from the agents to the cooks to the drivers. “Thank you, Phillip.”

“You all right?” Phillip motions to where Merlin is angrily clumping through the door.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Just leave the bags there in the foyer, I’ll see to them later.” Harry hurries in after Merlin and allows Phillip to shut the front door.

“Thank Christ,” Merlin says as he stands in the doorway to the living room. “I was afraid I’d find dead bugs everywhere.”

“I only unpacked and arranged my necessary items,” Harry says quietly. “My clothing and toiletries, some books and work materials. I set up in the second bedroom as an office so I wouldn’t disturb anything in YOUR office. I would not dare decorate without your approval.”

“I appreciate it,” Merlin says. 

“Is it fussing if I offer to make tea?” Harry asks stiffly.

“Oh…bugger off.” Merlin angrily makes his way down the corridor.

Harry sighs. This is harder than he’d expected. Originally Merlin was eager to do his therapies, ready to get his new legs and get home. But ever since they’d made the decision to retire he’s been snarky and angry. It’s not as if he’s the only one making adjustments and leaving the job he’s given life and literal limb to…Harry’s having difficulty with it as well.

The whirring and clomping return and Merlin appears in the doorway. “Forgive me,” he murmurs. “I acted like a stroppy brat and I am very sorry, Harry.” He sighs and looks around. “Tomorrow we will start finding ways to include ye in every room. I just…I came in and the place looked exactly the same, but I’M not. It was so quiet, and I’m so fucking LOUD.” 

“Well, perhaps we could get you a little sleigh…we’ll take off your legs and I’ll just tug you around, OR you can get little sticks and push yourself about.” Harry thinks for a moment. “If we wax the runners of the sleigh it would be a lot quieter.”

“Ye are ridiculous, my beautiful Harry.” Merlin kisses him and leans their foreheads together. “I’m scared,” he whispers.

“Of what, my darling?” Harry asks, ready to slay demons for him.

“Of living with you.” Harry pulls back to stare at him. “What if ye find me completely impossible to live with?”

“Hamish, I found you completely impossible the moment I met you. I’m sure we can adjust. I’m not giving you up now, not…not when I almost lost you forever.” Harry swallows hard. He tries not to think about how closely it came to actually happening, but now and then it washes over him like a waterfall. “And I’m sure of the two of us, I’M the impossible one.”

“Probably,” Merlin agrees, and Harry pokes him. “Why don’t ye put together some dinner for us while I get the feel of the place? Quite a bit different now.”

“Actually,” Harry says, an idea occurring to him. “Why don’t YOU put together some dinner for us? I think it might be good for you to maneuver around the kitchen alone, find out what needs moved, what works, what doesn’t?”

“Stop it,” Merlin snaps.

“Stop what?”

“Stop being smarter than I am. It’s quite unnerving.”

“I shall do my level best, darling.” Harry kisses his cheek. “I’ll just bring your bags into the bedroom and start unpacking.”

“I cannae believe we’re actually here. Living together. Retiring together.” Merlin leans his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I suppose I always thought I’d die in my chair in the office.”

“And I’d die in the field,” Harry says faintly. “Life never does what one expects, does it?”

“We definitely never expected to survive a bullet and a mine,” Merlin agrees. “Off ye go, old man.” He gives Harry a gentle shove toward the foyer.

“Only by three years…you make it sound like a century,” Harry grumbles.

“I can do it,” Merlin grumbles as Harry kneels by the bed and reaches for Merlin’s belt.

“I know you can. Humor me?” Harry asks, eyebrows lifting as he slowly undoes Merlin’s zip. “You know how much I love undressing you.”

“Fine, but only because you asked, not because I can’t do it.”

“Correct.” Harry sighs. Merlin’s good mood quickly evaporated once he realized all the things that were difficult to get to in the kitchen, even while wearing his legs. He carefully maneuvers Merlin’s trousers over the metal legs and puts them on the bed. “May I?” He whispers, looking up at Merlin.

“Aye,” Merlin says just as quietly. 

Harry reverently undoes each prosthetic and slips them from the stumps of Merlin’s legs. He wipes them down as instructed by the doctors at HQ and stands them by the bed. “Now then.” He goes to a bag in the corner and pulls out a tube.

“Not necessary,” Merlin grumbles.

“It is completely necessary. You need to keep everything soft and moisturized,” Harry says sternly. “You may wish to ignore the list of instructions, but I won’t.” He kneels again and carefully starts rubbing the lotion into Merlin’s skin. “If I hurt you, please let me know.”

“I will,” Merlin says, but he doesn’t say a word as Harry gently rubs in the lotion. Harry finally caps the tube and plants a gentle kiss midway up each thigh.

“I love you.”

“You love who I used to be.”

“I love who you ARE, idiot.” Harry gets up and puts Merlin’s trousers away before handing him his favorite sleep vest. “Put this on and be quiet.”

He gets himself ready for bed and climbs in next to Merlin, pulling him close. “I cannae believe we are here like this…it wasn’t how I pictured our future.”

“It’s exactly how I pictured it,” Harry says, and Merlin stiffens. “The two of us retiring from Kingsman and living together.”

“Idiot,” Merlin mutters, but he turns to give Harry a good night kiss.

The next few weeks are a lesson in patience for Harry. Not only do they need to get used to having a permanent roommate but they also need to get used to the idea of soon not having a job to go to. Harry meets with Percival daily, and Merlin comes into HQ for his therapies and to work with his staff. The clock ticks down, and suddenly it’s their last day. It’s a bit easier for Harry; he didn’t spend days at HQ doing his job the way Merlin did. He likes the people who work there and will miss them, but more often than not they were simply voices in his ear, not faces right next to his own.

Merlin basically holds court in the conference room, sitting in Arthur’s chair and receiving everyone wishing to say goodbye. Harry is at his side if he needs him, of course, but for the most part he stands nearby with Eggsy and Percival. “How’s he doing?” Eggsy asks. He’s been over for dinner a few times but otherwise they’ve kept to themselves as they learn to maneuver through their shared home.

“He has good days and bad days,” Harry says with a sigh. “I cannot imagine how difficult it is for him, of course, but…”

“What, you mean learning to live with you?” Eggsy interrupts with a wink.

“You do realize that now that we are no longer Kingsman, we don’t have to hold back, correct?” Harry says, raising an eyebrow. “You forget that I am living with one of the biggest brains in Europe, if not the world.”

“As you were saying, Harry?” Eggsy says, smiling weakly. 

“As I was saying, losing an eye is nothing compared to losing both legs, but I do understand the feeling of loss when you realize what you no longer have makes you incapable of being the person you’ve always been. It took me a long time to get past it, and Hamish is finding it all quite difficult.”

“Yeah, but here’s the thing…he’s got you,” Eggsy says. Harry opens his mouth to speak. “Let me finish. You had him, and me, I know…Percival too, to a point…but we were all so busy rebuilding Kingsman. Now the two of you have absolutely no excuse not to focus on each other one hundred percent.”

Harry feels his eye grow wet as he looks at the young man standing before him. “My darling boy…I shall miss you so.” He pulls Eggsy into a tight embrace. He glances over Eggsy’s shoulder and sees their Arthur slyly dabbing at his eyes with his handkerchief.

Harry’s always felt that his first week of official retirement would be actual paradise. He’d lie about and do nothing, perhaps stay in his dressing gown all day, drink his tea, read a good book. That would actually be happening if it weren’t for his ridiculously idiotic genius of a lover. Merlin simply cannot seem to grasp that he is no longer working. He checks in at Kingsman twice a day, and Harry even caught him drawing up an imaginary mission parameter while he was supposed to be using the toilet. Part of Harry is hurt; he’d hoped that Merlin would enjoy spending time with him. He eventually realizes that it’s nothing personal. Merlin just cannot seem to grasp that it’s time to let go of the thing that’s had such a tight hold on him for decades.

Time for diversionary tactics.

As they get ready for bed one evening Harry allows Merlin to use the en suite first. Once Merlin’s finished and out in the bedroom, Harry goes in and brushes his teeth. He then leans over and studies himself in the mirror. “Bloody hell!”

“What?” Merlin clomps into the room. “What is it?”

“Why haven’t you said anything? You have two functioning eyes!”

“Are ye hurt? Is there blood? Christ, Harry!” Merlin starts running his hands all over Harry’s body. “Report, agent!”

“Mmm…are you going to do a cavity search as well? Perhaps use your…probe?” Harry winks at Merlin in the mirror, reaching back to fondle Merlin’s cock through his pajama bottoms.

“Stop that.” Merlin slaps his hand away. “Why are ye screaming like that? In case ye haven’t noticed, I can’t exactly hurry anywhere.”

“You hurried just fine.” Harry returns to his reflection and sighs. “It’s official. I’m old. I am officially old. I need to take up bird watching, or play chess in the park, or sit on a stoop somewhere shaking my cane at young miscreants.”

“What the actual fuck, Harry?”

“You are no longer allowed to spend time alone with Eggsy.”

“Ye hate birds because they eat your butterflies, ye lose at chess every time we play, and ye don’t HAVE a cane. You have an eyepatch.”

“Yes, yes…” Harry waves a hand in the air and then uses it to brush through his hair. “Look, Hamish. LOOK. Grey. Grey here. And here…and HERE!” Harry actually fists his hair with both hands and tugs. “I look AWFUL!”

“That’s it?” Merlin says in disbelief. “I thought ye sliced your throat with your razor or something.”

“Silly Hamish…you know I shave in the morning,” Harry says fondly.

“Incredible. Unbelievable.” Merlin heads back to the bedroom.

“Do you think I am capable of dyeing my own hair? I hate to think of what it must cost to have it done professionally.”

Merlin comes stomping back. “Nae. Absolutely not. I will not have hair dye all over my bath.”

“I’ll use the one down the hall.”

“Over my dead fucking body.” Merlin actually flicks him behind the ear. “Now shut up and come to bed. I want to stroke ye off before we fall asleep.”

“I’m back,” Harry says, poking his head into the office. He’s given up on trying to get Merlin to stop contacting HQ. His staff will eventually get tired of it and find a way to tell him.

“All right,” Merlin says, not looking up from his computer.

“I’ll be in the kitchen putting everything away.” Harry heaves a deep sigh and goes to the kitchen.

It isn’t very long before he hears the creak of Merlin’s wheelchair. Now and then he has days where he can’t bear the feel of the prosthetics on his legs, and then he simply wheels himself about the flat. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, the spinach looked simply disgusting, and the price they wanted for apples! Highway robbery. I did get those canned peaches you like, and coffee was on sale…” Harry pokes about in a cupboard, rearranging things so he can fit more cans.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Ye are upset.”

“About the apples? A bit, yes.”

“Nae. Look at me, Harry.”

Harry slowly turns to look at Merlin, who waves a hand in the air. “I believe I was given special treatment today at the market because of my infirmity.” This isn’t just something to distract Merlin from his own issues. It actually happened…and Harry isn’t sure how to deal with it.

“Infirmity. INFIRMITY? Ye lost an EYE, Harry. To an evil madman, I might add.”

“They don’t know that. For all they know, I got up for a glass of water in the middle of the night, tripped and fell, and landed face first on the broken glass. Or what if they thought I was DRUNK and injured myself? How embarrassing.” Harry sighs and sits down. “It just hit me all of a sudden. I know I’m broken, but now I really see it…pardon the pun. I don’t look dashing with an eyepatch, I look…disgusting. People expect me to have a cane, or a seeing eye dog. Which isn’t a BAD idea…”

“First of all, ye are NOT getting a seeing eye dog because ye are NOT blind!” Merlin snaps. “Secondly, ye pompous peacock, ye do not look disgusting. And fuck what they think. They don’t love you. I love you, and I think ye are the most gorgeous man that walked the earth. Ye are handsome and fit. Ye are gentle and kind, although ye will plow the ground with the ribs of anyone who dares to harm the ones ye love. Ye are smart, even though I tell ye the opposite. And ye are here with me, even when I’m…I’m half a man.”

“Hamish.” Harry is glad they are finally having this conversation. He wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up, because he didn’t want Merlin to feel cornered. “You are in no way half a man. You are still the man I fell in love with decades ago, even though you need my help getting to the loo in the middle of the night.”

“One time!”

“I will never pass up the opportunity to hold your prick in my hand.”

“Ye didn’t hold it! Ye simply helped me…oh, fuck off!”

“You are handsome and brilliant. You are strong. You defeated an evil woman’s mine, Hamish. A MINE. No matter how difficult it is for you to stand on your own, darling, you will always be the tallest man in the room to me. I just wish you’d see that. I realize that losing one eye is nothing compared to two legs, but I know your pain. And that pain will lessen each and every day.” Harry takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it.

“I’ve been quite awful to you, Harry…I am so sorry,” Merlin whispers. “I took all my frustration out on you.”

“It’s understandable. I wasn’t exactly charming when I was doing all my rehab.”

“You’re always charming, you insufferable peacock,” Merlin growls. “I dinnae deserve ye, Harry.”

“You do. You deserve the best, and…” Harry motions to himself. “Need I say it?”

Merlin rolls his eyes but kisses him anyway.

“I simply don’t understand why you needed me to come along,” Harry says as he climbs out of the Kingsman cab. 

“I just thought it would be nice…we can have lunch with Eggsy and Percival,” Merlin says. “I haven’t been to HQ in almost two months. I need to check in.”

“Of course you do,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. He helps Merlin out and nods to Phillips. “I had things to do today.”

“Let me guess…tea and knitting lessons with Mrs. Peters next door, and then spending the rest of the afternoon watching your dramas on the telly.”

“Not true,” Harry retorts. “It’s crocheting, and only one drama. The others are rubbish.”

“Of course. Do forgive me.” Merlin huffs out a sigh. “Get a move on.”

“Bossy bastard,” Harry mutters. He really was looking forward to learning that half treble stitch. 

He’s four steps up when Merlin calls, “Harry, stop.”

Harry whirls around. “What’s wrong? Did you…fall?” The words tumble from his lips as he stares at Merlin, who is standing below him holding a tiny box. “Are you…are you quite all right?”

“Obviously,” Merlin snaps. “I cannae kneel like I wish to, so having you somewhere with steps is the next best thing, and we dinnae have any in the flat. Harry…I know we’ve never discussed making anything official between us. We’ve know the truth and needed nothing more. You’ve been wonderful to me since my injury, better than I ever deserved. I realized that I want everyone who looks at ye to know that you’re taken…that this amazing gorgeous man is not available. And I want anyone who looks at ME to know that I’m the idiot lucky enough to have ye. So, Harrison William Hart…will ye give me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“My word,” Harry says weakly. He hears a noise behind him and looks up at the door. Percival and Eggsy are standing on the top step. Eggsy beams at him and makes a ‘go on’ motion. “I…you really wish to have me forever, Hamish?”

“Yes, you moron, I do!”

“Of course I say yes…how could I say anything but yes?” Harry almost falls down the steps in his haste to get to his boyfriend…fiancé. He doesn’t even look at the ring as Merlin slides it onto his finger, just throws his arms around him and kisses him. “In sickness and in health?” Harry murmurs against Merlin’s lips.

“Til death do us part, you pompous fucking peacock. I love ye.”


End file.
